


Peace

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers 4 Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, M/M, MEGA SPOILERS, Post-Avengers 4, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Fluff, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Maybe war really was worth for.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, I tried.

His hands were shaking,

His stomach was in a knot,

His heart was beating a mile a minute,

He really shouldn't be this nervous.

 

  
This...this was a mundane thing to do, he'd been told.

People far more weaker than himself had done this.

Hell, his other half had spent the last few years doing it all by himself...

Single-handedly, _thank you very much_.

So, really, this should be a breeze, he thinks to himself as he takes a breath.

Nothing to be scared of, as he leans over...

And suddenly leans back, right onto the awaiting grass,

  
Right onto his tuckus.

A flowing laugh puts the shame over the pain,

As a bearded face suddenly towers over his recently clean-shaven one.

  
"So, I see Norita's giving you some trouble again, huh?" asks the now dubbed White Wolf, among the other Wakanda people, with a slight smirk and a tilt of the head.

But the former Captain America and also former Nomad will not join the other man in laughter, at least not this time.

With his best five year-old pout, he crosses his arms from his laid position onto the floor and whines:

"Buck...your stupid goat is a stupid head!"

  
And the man in question, using his only available limb, helps his other half raise himself back up.

"Well Steve, maybe the animal that you're trying to milk wouldn't always end up putting his whole back into kicking you in the face, if you didn't always put your own when you're trying to do the deed!" he explains to the blond man like the child that he is being, who huffs in annoyance.

A sparkle comes over his blue eyes and a smirk of his own comes over his lips, making the one-armed man suddenly gulp.

"Steve? Stevie...honey, sweetie, dollface..." the other man gently tries to coax, but instantly knows nothing would come of it and accepts his fate...

  
That of being tackled onto his back,

Being told: "Oh, I'll show _you_ putting some back into it whenever I do the deed!" in a hush against his neck...

All the while, being kissed, caressed and...

Well satiated,

Well into the next night.

 

  
And, as the both of them lay there,

The stars shining above them,

The grass sticky from unnameable substances underneath them.

Into each other's arms,

Steve Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes cannot help but think:

If this is what peace feels like...

Then maybe the war,

Really _was_ worth for. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what I think will probably happen at the end of the next movie, minus the Stucky being an actual couple of course. Even though Chris Evans is probably done after Avengers 4 like he said he is, I'm not a 100% sure that necessarily mean Steve is going to die. 
> 
> IMO, Steve and Bucky will retire on that farm together, happy and at peace, with Bucky being called up by T'Challa from time to time because he's now the White Wolf after all. :)


End file.
